


Beauty in a Dark Shade

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [66]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Crack Pairing, Desire, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Innocence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle has a thing for the evil ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty in a Dark Shade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/gifts).



> prompt - "beauty"

Belle cannot figure out why she finds herself so captivated by Zelena. By all intents and purposes, she should loathe the witch. Instead, she finds herself picking out the darkest items in her closet with the lowest necklines with the hopes of catching her attention. If she wears anything with pastel, Zelena refuses to touch her. The Wicked Witch of the West has no patience for anything too pure. Yet, she makes an exception to this when it comes to Belle’s innocence.

“My precious little beauty.” Zelena looks her up and down from the other side of the doorway. “Have you come to play?”

Belle nods quickly as Zelena appreciates the way the black top, borrowed from Regina, contrasts with the pale skin of her breasts.

“And what, sweet girl, should I do with you today?”


End file.
